With the rapid growth of data communications traffic, wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) systems are being employed in metropolitan area networks (MAN). Such growth propels a desire for more compact, more functional, and low cost optical components. In particular, waveguide amplifiers are optical integrated products well suited for MAN applications.
While many benefits may be realized through Erbium-doped materials, a cost judicious Erbium-based amplifier is, so far, unavailable. Efforts to realize such amplifier components, both active and passive, are hindered by challenges inherent with Erbium properties. For example, a waveguide amplifier and/or light source typically requires a high Erbium (Er) doping level to compensate for small optical transition cross-sections of Er and limited feasible waveguide lengths (e.g., a few to tens of centimeters). As such, selection of a proper Er-host material may be more important to minimize deleterious high concentration effects.